


Numinous

by hygogg



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Kiss, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Smut, megastarweek2021, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: Prompt: First KissOr, “friends (?) with benefits but accidentally ended up attached”.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Numinous

Starscream took up as much place on Megatron's berth, just to make the most of it because he could.

His long white legs were spread wide, polished as to be shining, and Megatron wondered how he found the time.

They did this on a regular basis, whenever their frames needed the physical recharge. It has been a few long weeks with too much work and there was only one way the both of them could work off excess ("See, we have more in common than you think," had said once, post overload, Megatron not having any good retorts when he gazed at him like that).

They tried keeping as impersonal as possible, they only shared each other's company like this for the convenient physical need, and whatever glitched parts of their processors was responsible for interfacing had decided they were compatible, which was just the less delicate way of saying they found each other attractive and their frames weren't misfit for physical coupling. Either way, they were not lovers, which meant certain manners of touch was out of the question, too intimate for a pair of mechs who were only using each other.

"Eye sensors acting up? You keep staring," Starscream said and continued preparing himself with his fingers. Spreading his valve lips, putting on a show as naturally as he was made for it, like his interfacing equipment was a work of art to be shown off (even if just to just one person).

His face was flushed, lips curled into a smirk.

"Watch how you speak to a superior officer," Megatron said through gritted teeth, careful not to let out a moan as he kept stroking himself to hardness. "Even in the berth."

"Even in the berth," Starscream retracted his fingers from his own valve. "I can think of more interesting things to do in the berth than play with our own arrays."

Starscream eyed Megatron's spike with a look of desire, as if he wanted to claw his own initials into it.

"Fine." Megatron did not come off as annoyed as he tried making himself sound. Starscream’s optics made a glint as he knew he was getting what he wanted.

With a smirk Starscream approached Megatron on all fours, Megatron having positioned himself in a comfortable sitting positioned cushioning his backstrut against soft pillows against the bulkhead (what kind of warlord would he be if he didn't indulge himself, he had thought when arranging for the acquisition of more pillows for his personal quarters. That, and making Starscream envious).

Starscream straddled his hips, his long legs painting a perfect picture as they were stretched around his thighs. Starscream planted his face in Megatron's neck, letting Megatron take in his warmth but not his expression. Megatron felt his hot breath against him a few times before feeling Starscream's fingers against his spike, stroking up and down a few times before letting his thin fingers find the tip.

With an appreciative hum against his neck, Starscream stroked drops from the tip of his spike. Megatron breathed in appreciatively as Starscream’s delicate fingers teased him lightly, before slowly lowering his hips and enveloping it with his valve. Megatron couldn't see his face but noticed his wings twitch before lowering against his back.

The wet heat of Starscream's valve circled the tip of his spike, soft moans escaping the seeker's mouth as he pleasured himself on Megatron's spike. The heat of Megatron's frame craved the other's heat, but he held back for now, leaning back and enjoying the sight of Starscream's frame as he slowly moved, no matter how much he wanted to grab onto his hips and give him a deep spiking.

They had plenty of time, he thought to himself, as Starscream let out a whine of pleasure when he made his hips a push up, giving his node more stimulation than he was prepared for.

"Letting me do everything," Starscream whined into Megatron's audial, already breathlessly, "like you're no better than a fancy toy."

"I thought you'd appreciate having some control for once," Megatron said as he thrust his hip up once more, making the seeker whine out again. He steadied himself holding onto Megatron’s shoulders, claws extended and leaving marks.

"Shut up," Starscream whined as he used his own fingers to position Megatron's spike to grind against his node. "Fuck, I'm almost..."

Megatron took the hint and thrust up again, which was what it took to send Starscream over the edge. In an attempt to muffle his own voice he bit down at Megatron's neck, the mix of pleasure and pain causing Megatron to buck up, drawing out the seeker's overload. His valve spasmed around the tip of his spike, thick lubricating fluids gushing out as his overload came and went.

" _Oh._ Fuck." Starscream whispered into his neck, as he felt it wetten with oral lubricants. He slid off Megatron's spike, still panting and shivering from getting down from his overload. "I needed that."

Megatron let him pant against him, slowly petting the curvature of his bakstrut. His frame was hot against his own, and he felt him yet again craving more of his heat. It was fine, he could wait, no matter how much his spike wanted attention right now, having barely played the role of an interfacing toy, just like Starscream had said.

The silence was as heavy as their frames were hot against the other's.

Megatron took the time to admire Starscream's wings. They were in a relaxed position, facing downwards against his backstrut. Both sides of the glossy white surface of his wings, what they all said was a seeker's most proud possession, were marked the purple insignia of the Decepticon cause he had pledged his loyalty. He belonged to Megatron in one way, but not in all.

The seeker swallowed, tightening his grip on his leader’s shoulders. His breath was hot against Megatron's.

"Megatron," careful as a whisper. "Don't you want more?"

The pleading tone of his voice made something in Megatron's processor spin, like he was being pushed along into turning their arrangement into something it wasn't supposed to be but they both had been suppressing all along. Starscream was proposing something that was too vulnerable to answer with words.

Megatron kissed him.

Starscream's optics widened at first, then dimmed, he answered by kissing back. He hummed against Megatron's lips, hot breath against him before their lips met again.

( _That was their first kiss_. They had been close before, but neither of them had closed the gap)

They kept like that, lips caressing each other until Starscream took the lead again, softly nipping his sharp teeth against Megatron's deceptively soft lips. Megatron purred against him, taking the hint to start kissing him properly, a hand slid behind Starscream's head to grab onto him with his large palm.

A gasp escaped Starscream's vocaliser when Megatron deepened their kiss, tongue sliding between his lips to conquer his mouth. Tongues played against each other, teasing the other into deeper caresses, nips and bites that stopped just before of being painful, leaving a numb longing for more.

"Megatron," Starscream let out between kisses, a hand around Megatron's neck, the other on his broad chest, caressing his Decepticon mark. "You haven't even..." He smirked, nodding downwards, indicating Megatron's spike that was at the moment, neglected, and most importantly, hard.

"You're still hard." The seeker felt his spike between his legs. It twitched between his thin fingers' careful touch, lightly teasing the slit of the tip. "Don't tell me you're not eager to get back into my valve again."

"I," he corrected himself, "we, are not in any hurry, are we, Starscream," enjoying the way he could notice a shiver going up the seeker's backstrut upon hearing his name being said in such a manner.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled and kissed the warlord instead, not being able to hide not having to hold back as he planted small, teasing kisses against his lips. "But don't tell me you plan to stop at this."

"I want...I want you...," Starscream trailed off into a kiss again, as if making up for all the times they'd held back in the past.

"Wouldn't want to leave you disappointed," Megatron said with a smug smile, tugging against the tips of Starscream's wings, inciting a sharp whine. He silenced him by kissing him again.

Again and again their lips met, hungry as if making up for all the times they'd held back.

"I want," Starscream gasped between their kisses, "I want you to," one more kiss, "fuck me...?"

The way the octave of his voice went up made it sound pleasing, as if asking for permission. Megatron's hands moved from the tips of his wings to the small of his back to his aft. He squeezed a few times, stroking with his palms, taking in the feel of his shape, before ending up at his hips. He grabbed onto them with his thick hands and tilted Starscream so that he would topple over backwards, leaving him on his back in Megatron's berth. The bedding was padded, soft and luxurious, as suitable for a warlord’s lover.

"Mm," Starscream hummed contentedly, not moving his own hands from the sides of his helm, leaving his frame submissive. "You're finally showing some aggressiveness."

Megatron saw the challenge and grabbed both of the seeker's wrists, pinning them aside his head and kissing him again, taking charge and deepening it until Starscream was left breathless.

Starscream spread his thighs wider, letting Megatron's waist slide between them, letting the warlord's spike grind against his exposed valve.

Megatron used his fingers along with his spike to tease the seeker. He arched back into his touch, trying to get more friction between their frames.

"More," he whined, "more--oh...," he trailed off as Megatron dipped his fingers inside him, massaging the walls of his valve while his spike ground against the outer mesh.

"I'm gonna--fuck, again--" Starscream grit his teeth and arched his entire frame up as Megatron twisted his thick fingers to stimulate a cluster of nodes inside his valve, a few rhythmic pumps of his fingers against the most sensitive part of his frame. An electric charge was sent from his valve up Megatron's fingers as he overloaded again, coating his fingers with lubricants.

Megatron retracted his fingers and with a satisfied smirk looking down at the panting seeker, licked them, taking in his sweet taste and smell. He let himself have the smug satisfaction of figuring out how to pleasure the seeker effectively, but a weird sense of gratitude towards the seeker for letting him be this vulnerable to let him discover it. It was different from before, where they held back from letting each other know their frames properly, too personally.

Megatron let him lay there under him, his breathing slowly coming to a calm.

"Mmm," he drew his moan into barely mouthing out Megatron's name. "More."

"Tell me what you want." Megatron's face was close to Starscream's, and he whispered it into his audial, causing him to shiver.

His face was burning. He demanded a quick kiss, then slid his over his arms to hold Megatron's hands. He intertwined their fingers, a lovers' grip.

"I want you to spike me. Idiot. Be grateful I'm spending this much time with you," he smiled, more softly than before. "I can tell you're getting impatient."

"Oh, I am." Megatron hummed, savouring the flickers of impatience in Starscream's optics.

He guided his spike to Starscream's valve, letting the tip be enveloped by velvety heat.

"This is good," Starscream mumbled, "feels good..." when Megatron was kissing his neck as he pushed himself into him.

Megatron pushed ridge by ridge of his spike into Starscream, taking in every sound his mouth reacted with, every twitch of his frame, as he squirmed upon being filled and stretched to the limit.

He bucked his hips one last time, heavily breathing into Starscream's audial, hips hitting against each other, sheathing himself completely inside the seeker. The walls of his valve twitched and gripped around his spike, sending small electrical pulses between their frames. Starscream grit his teeth together, just _taking it_ , waiting for Megatron to make the next move.

Megatron shallowly ground his hips, experimentally just to draw out whatever reaction Starscream would come with.

"More, harder...," he mumbled, spreading his thighs wider as Megatron slowly teased him, kissed his neck, cockpit, chest turbines. He didn't know whether to beg for Megatron to hurry up and fuck his processor out or to lie back and enjoy him spoiling him like this with attention, attentive touches of the warlord's lips saying more than any sweet compliment.

Megatron's spike twitched inside Starscream's valve, he let out a deep moan into Starscream's audial (he had noticed, Starscream reacted to his noises, as low as they may be, and shivered when he gasped or whispered close to him) and his own impatience led him to start moving with more strength, rhythm, building frustration.

Both of their breathing sped up, Starscream held onto the sheets as Megatron repositioned himself in a position to fuck him with as much control over his movements as he wanted.

Starscream's expression was disheveled, optics dimmed in pleasure, mouth open to let out little gasps and moans. Seeing his expression filled Megatron with a kind of sadistic glee, that made him want to tease more sounds him. He held onto his hips and thrusted into him, every move of his hips drawing out another gasp or moan.

"You like this don't you?" Uncreative dirty talk out of a bootleg holovid, taking in the sight of him beautifully taking his spike. "Tell me what you want."

"I want," he started, alternating between trying to voice out words and biting his lip, "ugh, shut up, just..." He turned his face to the side and smacked the side of Megatron's thigh with a heel.

Megatron touched his cheek, and the seeker nuzzled into it. He softly brushed his lips against his hand. It felt more intimate than it should be, like they were breaking some kind of unwritten rule.

"You look so pretty like that." Megatron looked down at him with dimmed optics. He lifted up a thigh and kissed it, before letting Starscream's legs grip and lock hard around his waist, as if he never wanted to let go, thruster heels kicking into the warlord.

A hand on Starscream's hip to let Megatron slam into him with full force, the ridges and tip of his spike reaching the deepest nodes inside the seeker, making him arch under him, tips of wings fluttering as reaction to the intense pleasure. The fullness offered by his leader's spike was making him lose his mind, his smaller frame being at mercy of his strength and he was _loving it_ , couldn't have enough...

Starscream's expression changed briefly into a grin, ah yes, he was finally getting it like he had wanted it, but he couldn't hold it for long before he was gasping and moaning again.

Megatron read his expressions, pulling slightly out at times, feeling the delicate folds of his valve grip onto him desperately, followed by the slight resistance when he pushed his thick spike deep into him again. Starscream demanded a kiss again, and Megatron's spike pulsed inside him when their lips met and a weak electric charge went through both of their entire frames.

Megatron kept rutting into him as their tongues caressed each other, both wanting to be as close to each other as it was possible.

He could feel Starscream's frame was building up to another overload, as he angled his hips at an angle to grind against his node at the same time as he was thrusting rhythmically in and out of his valve. The overstimulation was turning Starscream into a panting wreck, as his legs' pincer grip on Megatron's hips was trying to drag the warlord along for the finish.

The electric charge between their frames became stronger, and Starscream arched under the other's frame as a powerful overload went through his entire frame. He didn't bother silencing his voice as Megatron audibly drew out his overload before reaching his own at the same time -- with his hips slowly undulating his spike pumped thick bursts of transfluid inside the seeker.

Their overloads felt like they would never end, as if they were releasing something between them they had been holding back all this time. Megatron buried his face in the seeker's neck as he bit down on his cables when he released the last of his transfluids inside him. Starscream moaned Megatron's name one last time, with a shiver of pleasure, whispered into the warlord's audial.

Starscream looked like a mess, thoroughly ravished and filled with hot transfluids, the two of them panting against each other, as they came down from their overloads. Megatron extracted his spike, but the heat still lingered between them.

Starscream smirked towards him again, optics dimmed, and Megatron kissed him again.

___

Starscream had been clinging to him ever since they were done.

(He didn't need to ask to stay the night)

Head in Megatron's lap, using him as a pillow. Hand on Megatron's arm that was heavy against his cockpit. He kept drawing circles against his broad palm. His optics were dimmed, looking halfway into recharge.

"I didn't expect you'd ever be this clingy."

Megatron stroked his cheek, and Starscream nuzzled against it, Megatron had found out he quite liked doing that and how Starscream reacted. No matter how much it made his processor flutter.

"You better get used to it."

There was a slight insecurity in his voice. Like he was addressing the nature of their relationship, wondering if Megatron really felt the same way, if he would ridicule him, say he's good for a lay but not more, but Megatron could tell what he wanted to communicate.

"I think I can handle it."

He kept stroking Starscream's cheek, observing how his expression changed into a soft smile. He wondered if he was smiling the same way. It was silent enough he felt the low purring sound of Starscream's processor.

"Good," he whispered, "because I intend to keep challenging you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Megatron mumbled.


End file.
